Anthy's Disappearance
by freedom of trance
Summary: Anthy's sudden disappearance two months ago has broken Utena. No longer is she the prince that she strived to become. Now the question is will Utena drown herself in sorrow or will she try to uncover the mystery of Anthy's disappearance.
1. The tears of a Prince

There was girl sitting in the school courtyard. Her bright pink hair was barely visible through the thick rain.

_The sky its crying just like me. I hate it. I don't want to be pitied. Not even by God. _She thought. Promises of never crying to become a prince vanished with Anthy's disappearance.

Everyone that she had ever held close to her heart was ripped away from her. First her parents, then her first love, and now her beloved Anthy. The only thing that ever kept her going was knowing that Anthy was there, but now that she was gone what was she suppose to do now.

_I hate this. Why? Why did you have to take her from me? Why? What did I do to deserve this?_

The rain continued to fall drenching Utena. Tears continued to flow drowning Utena in her sorrow. Memories of Anthy's brought a fresh wave of tears.

_Anthy please come home._

Hours passed before School President Kiryuu Touga was seen walking over to Utena.

Touga: Utena please come inside you'll catch a cold if you stay out here.

Utena: Go away Touga. I don't need your sympathy.

Touga: I know this is hard. But please you must learn to move on. Its been two months she not coming back. -leans forward holding the umbrella above them-

Utena: -turns head as Touga puts his hand under her chin-

Touga: Please Utena. Himemiya wouldn't want to see you this way.

Utena: -stands grabbing Touga by the collar- Don't ever say that you know what Anthy wants. You who have treated her like nothing more then a tool.

Touga: ...

Utena: -releases Touga-

With that Touga picks up his umbrella leaving Utena wear she stands. The clouds begin to part as the Sun shines its rays on to Ohtori Academy. Seeing the sun Utena walks back to her empty dorm with slight hope in her heart that maybe it was all a nightmare. That when she opened the door to her dorm that Anthy and Chuchu would be there to greet her.


	2. A rose painted dream

Utena walked into her empty dorm. Anthy's side of the room w as left exactly the same since her disappearance. Utena threw herself on her bed. She could hear a soft knock at her door.

"Uenta! UTENA COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" It was Wakaba. Screaming at the door for Utena to come out.

Utena continued to ignore the girl's futile attempts. After a while Wakaba gave up. Leaving Utena alone once more.

_Why can't they just leave me alone? How can they ignore the fact that's she's gone? Anthy where are you? Please come back._

With that Utena fell into a deep slumber. She dreamed of past when Anthy was still with here, but her dream began to change. She was no longer sitting with Anthy in the park, but found herself standing on the Dueling Field. The castle was still floating in the sky above her. The sent of Roses was coming from a figure standing off in the distance.

_That person, they seem so familiar._

The figure was just standing there gazing up at the castle above. As Utena's eyes adjusted to the dim light she saw the figure was dressed in a red gown.

_Anthy! That has to be her. Anthy! Anthy!_

No matter how much she screamed Anthy's name in her head she could not shout it. When she tried to run she body froze in place. All she could do was watch unable do to anything. She watched as a man appeared by Anthy's side. Utena saw there lips move. They were arguing, but not a sound reached Utena's ears. Suddenly the man made a grab for Anthy. She struggled with him, but to no avail. The man wrapped his arms around Anthy's waist forcing her head back. Utena recognized the pose that the two made. She tried to get free to scream, but it was too late the sword of Dios emerged from Anthy's blossom in a flash of light blinding her.

"ANTHY!"

Utena found herself lying awake on her bed. Cold sweat rolled down her face. She laid there for a few minuets trying to remember what she dreamed of, but the dream was slowly fading from her mind. All she knew of the dream was that Anthy was alive. Something had happened to her, but she did not leave by choice. As Utena reached the conclusion there was a soft knock at the door.

"Hello."

There was no answer.

She waited a few minuets before she opened the door. No one was outside instead there was a small package. There was letter with the rose seal sitting on top the package. Utena riped the letter open leaving the package where it lay. The contents of the letter were similar to those she had received previously. Inside was a picture of the dueling field on the back was the message "_Never lose your noble heart_". At the words tears flowed from Utean's eyes. With trembling hands she opened package. Inside was her dueling uniform. Utena pressed into her face inhaling the sweet scent of roses.

"Anthy please wait for me."

With that Utena changed into the uniform before stepping out into the sun of the school court yard. Without looking back Utena started walking towards the dueling field with hope that she would once again be reunited with Anthy.


	3. The Rose Bride

The walk to the dueling field seemed longer now then ever. Utena pushed past the thorn bushes that scratched her limbs. She finally made her way to the entrance that was now covered in vines. The gate's handles were like ice under her skin. A drop of water hit the her rose seal allowing the doors to slowly open creaking from lack of use. Utena gazed at the stairs leading to the dueling field dreading the climb. With each step Utena's apprehension grew. Doubts started to fill her head and the climb became harder. Her breath became sallow. She stumbled hitting her head on the stairs. No longer could she breath or move.

_Am I going to die?_

As soon as the thought entered her mind she cast it out repeating to herself that she would be reunited with Anthy. Again and again she told herself this until she could feel her limbs again. She was able to breathe again and continued to climb what seemed like an endless staircase.

The dueling field looked like how it did in Utena's dream. Completely unchanged since their battle with World's End. She gazed at the castle which stilled shined magnificently although it no longer held an occupant.

"Hello Miss Utena."

At the sound of the voice Utena turned her head to the center of the field. A young girl stood in the center wearing a white garment that was a little above her knees. Her hands were covered by the dress's sleeves. On her breast she wore same decorations that Anthy wore. The girl's ice blue eyes were now filled with amusement as see followed Utena's gaze.

"Do you like them Miss Utena?" the girl asked in her sing song almost mocking voice.

"Those. Those are Anthy. Do you know where Anthy is? If you do please, please tell me."

"Ha ha ha. Miss Utena who on earth are you talking about?"

"Damn it Anthy! Himamia Anthy. Those items you're wearing belong to her!"

"Why Miss Utena these decorations belong to me, the Rose Bride."

Utena was taken aback by this comment. Why was this girl claiming to be the Rose Bride? What in the world was going on?

"Miss Utena are you alright? Maybe we should head back now?" The girl's blonde loose curls bounced as she wrapped her arms around Utena. The girl gazed into Utena's eyes before leaning in to kiss Utena.

The sweet sent of roses surrounded Utena making her feel dizzy. The last thing she remembered before losing her consciousness was hearing the girl say "Miss Utena I am yours and only yours."


	4. Lily

Utena awoke to find her self lying on a bed that was not hers and in a room she had never seen before. The bed she laid on was a large soft white bed with rose petals along the foot of it. As she turned to her side she saw the blonde hair girl from before lying next to her. She was asleep holding on to Utena's arm. Very carefully Utena attempted to remove her arm from the girl's grip, but failed when the girl opened her eyes. She stared at Utena with an innocent smile painted on her face.

"Good morning Miss Utena" says the girl kissing Utena's cheek. "Miss Utena you should get dressed for breakfast here I'll help you change." The girl made a grab for Utena's clothing, but Utena pushed her back.

"Where is Anthy?" Utena asked staring into the girls ice blue eyes.

"Miss Utena there is no such person as Anthy. The only name you will ever need to call is Lily" pointing to herself. "I don't ever want to hear you talking about another person." She threw herself on Utena knocking her over.

Utena didn't understand what was going on. Lily was much stronger then she looked. Not only did she knock over Utena, but she also had the strength to keep Utena pinned to the bed.

"Get off me" Utena commanded.

"Not until you promise me you'll never speak of anyone else!" Tears were streaming down the Lily's face. Her voice sounded wet with tears. Looking into her eyes Utena couldn't force herself to ask about Anthy.

"Lily let me go."

There was no response.

"Lily let me go." Again Utena commanded, but the girl would not listen. After what seemed like forever Utena gave in to the girl's demands promising not to talk of another to Lily. With that Lily kissed Utena once more before leaving the room.

Utena, holding her hand to her mouth, sat in shock. Inside she felt like she betrayed Anthy. That some how by agreeing with Lily's terms she had abandon her quest for Anthy. Lost in thought Utena did not notice that Lily had reentered.

"Miss U-te-na" called Lily in her sing song voice placing down food in front of Utena.

Utena did not look up, but nodded her head.

"Miss Utena if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me. I shall be preparing the bath for you."

Utena nodded not really listening to Lily. Slowly she ate the food in front of her. Lily later led her too a giant bath with rose petals floating in the water. Without argument Utena unwilling allowed Lily to undress her. Utena let herself sock in the bath for what seemed like hours. It felt nice and surprisingly the bath made Utena tired again. Without warning she felt her limbs go numb before falling asleep in the bath of scented roses.


	5. Life of the Forgotten Memories

**Author's Notes: Sorry everyone for taking a few months before uploading this chapter. I had writer's block and schools has been pretty crazy. Enough about my petty problems. Here is the latest chapter.

* * *

**

"Lady Utena. Lady Utena." a voice called softly in the distant. "Lady Utena wake up." the owner of the voice woke Utena by jumping on top of her on the bed.

"Ow" yelled Utena.

"Sorry, but you are very hard to get up Lady Utena." Lily was on top of Utena smiling her Angelic almost innocent smile.

"That's nice. Get off me." Utena pushed Lily off of her trying to go back to sleep.

"You can't do that Lady Utena. You promised you would play with me today."

"I did no such thing"

"Yes, you did don't you remember."

Utena tried to think about yesterday. Everything seemed kind of hazy. All she could recall was that Lily had been annoying and that there was something urgent, but she couldn't remember what. It felt like something important, but nothing came to mind. She gave up thinking that it couldn't have been that important. Looking at Lily she knew she wasn't going to get out of whatever that girl had in mind. Hesitantly she gave in and allowed Lily to dress her.

"I'm so happy today Lady Utena. It's has been forever since you last played with me."

"I still don't remember promising you anything, or much of yesterday for that matter." Utena said to herself trying once more to remember the correct events.

"You shouldn't try too hard to remember. You'll wrinkle your pretty forehead." As Lily said this she lead up kissing Utena's forehead. Without moving or much feeling Utena allowed Lily to do as she pleased. Those days with Lily passed yet nothing changed. The castle was always covered in white lilies almost no other color was to be found. Utena knew almost every inch of the castle but spent most of her time in the library. It was the same every day. Lily woke her past noon, Utena stayed in the library where Lily would always come at exactly three o'clock with tea. After hours of studying before eating a not so quite dinner with Lily that at times seemed dangerous. No matter how many times Utena remembered Lily cooking it was never good. Things seemed to explode or become burnt. And after dinner Lily would whine at Utena to sleep in her room. Utena always stayed till Lily fell asleep before retiring to her room, but something always felt somehow off. Like there was something missing. She quickly dismissed theses ideas as being troublesome.

One morning Lily woke Utena earlier than she normally woke. Utena was annoyed with having to wake before noon, but Lily insisted she must. After Lily dressed Utena she dragged her through the empty castle halls. Like always the halls were covered in white lilies. They walked down theses vast halls till they arrived upon the garden. A strong burst of white scented lilies were there to greet them. "Isn't it pretty Lady Utena?" she giggled. Such a sweet sound it was.

"Looks like you have been doing quite the job tending to theses flowers."

Watching Lily walk about the large garden with a small watering pail reminded Utena of something, but was it. A silhouette of a girl came to mind. Utena could see her face, but her voice was as clear as day.

"Miss Utena, are you here to see the…"

"Lady Utena! Lady Utena!" It was Lily's voice that broke Utena's concentration. She looked at Lily irritated. She stood there with the watering pail placed on a small table. There was a tea set already prepared for the two of them. Lily was smiling at Utena waving for her to come over. Utena walked slowly over to Lily unable to remember what is was that she was thinking about. Lily smiled kindly preparing the tea for the two. The soft breeze spread the scent of lilies was an intoxicating smell. It hurt Utena's head a little, but watching Lily as her eyes gazed somewhere into the distance relieved the pain. Somehow this felt familiar yet different. That the atmosphere was right, but the scene was wrong. Utena tried to force it out of her head and enjoy the tea, but it was useless. She was becoming obsessed with this small irritation. Lily gradually became aware that Utena was not enjoying the tea. Worried she lead over brushing a lose strand of hair away from Utena's face.

"What is wrong Lady Utena? What seems to be troubling you?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes that something is the matter. Can't you tell me?" her eyes held a pleading look in them as she said this. Utena tried hard not to look in her eyes, but was captivated by Lily's gaze.

"Look it's nothing. I promise."

"I don't believe you. Please you can tell me anything."

"Alright, you win I'll tell you. Just stop looking at me like that." Utena made an irritated face at Lily. "Well I have a small inclination that something is out of place. Like that when we were drinking tea just now that I've done this before with a similar setting, but it's off. How can I explain this; like you aren't supposed to be here?" This was the wrong thing to say. Lily's eyes became enraged. She stood over Utena holding back the tears filling her eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong?" she demanded

"What? Lily no, that's not what I'm saying."

"Than what are you saying? Am I not good enough? Do you not like me anymore?"

"Lily" Utena said softly brushing away the tears. "You are so important to me. How could I not like you?"

"Then, tell me you love me. Tell me you love me and I can forgive everything."

"Lily, I can't do that."

"Why? You said you liked me. So what is wrong with saying you love me."

"Lily those are words that can't be used in something like this."

"Utena, do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course, we met when we were little and have always lived here."

"Do you remember what you said to me? You said you would always protect. You said you would always me with me forever and ever. Was what you said a lie?"

"None of it was a lie."

"Then why, why can't you say it to me?"

"Lily please, I can't say it."

"Yet you say it to her." Lily said in low almost inaudible voice.

"Lily what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe this. He was right." Tears of sorrow fell from her eyes.

"Lily, who was right" Utena was standing in front of Lily with her hands firmly on Lily's shoulders.

"I can't have your heart can I, but that is okay. Because I won't let anyone else have you either." With this Lily fled from Utena's side running back into the castle. Utena shocked chased after her calling her name. She didn't understand. She remembered Lily being a kind shy girl who had an obsession with Utena, but never once did she demand something like this from her. Bursting into the Castle hallway Utena continued to follow after the sound of footsteps. The strong smell of lilies was beginning to fade the deeper she went into the castle. Finally after what seemed like hours of running, Utena food herself standing in front of two large wooden doors. Each was ornately decorated with large brass handles, but unlike most of the castle the designs covered on the doors was not that of lilies, but of roses. Even the brass handles bore identical large roses. Unfamiliar with being this far deep in the castle, Utena opened the doors slowly. They were heavy and made loud groaning sounds that echoed throughout the empty halls.

"Lily, are you there?" Utena called.

There she found Lily standing in the center of the high ceiling room. A man with the loveliest shade of lavender hair that contrasting perfectly with his dark skin was standing beside her. Above them a single large chandelier hung above their heads. The light from the chandelier reflected off the polished floor give the two a dramatic effect. His dark purple eyes turned to Utena as she entered the room. He smiled only a little. Her whole body shivered in fear. This man was familiar yet she could not for the life of her remember.

"Welcome Utena." He called.


End file.
